


【冬盾】烈焰

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
“Steve？”  
被掐住下巴的时候Bucky下意识地叫，即使在模糊的视野中蓝眼睛的存在感也太过鲜明，Bucky眨了眨眼，当视线重新对焦时他抿住了唇，感到心脏像是直直地下坠。  
“你是谁？”他问，因为失血过多而有些脑子发昏，但肩膀处尖锐的疼痛又像是撕扯着他的意识迫使他保持清醒。  
长着Steve的脸的家伙一语不发地盯着他看，Bucky的脸颊滚下了冷汗，颤抖的吐息在空气中凝成了白雾，他看到对方咧开嘴笑，熟悉又陌生，蓝眼睛像是温柔地看着他，然后细长的手指按上了他的伤口断裂处。  
“……！”Bucky咬紧了牙关，但依然控制不住地漏出了悲鸣。  
“带回去。”对方站了起来，他的表情看起来像是思索，但他很快地转身，冲身后的人挥了挥手他迈步走开，Bucky的视线颠倒，在意识的最后他看到的是飘落的雪花，还有因为拖行而蔓延的血迹。  
他睁着眼睛，昏沉中想到的是抓着火车车门的人咬紧着的牙关和眼角滚落的泪水。

“啊啊啊！！！！！”不属于身体的一部分的冷硬金属被强行安装上的感觉太过强烈，Bucky惨叫出声，他用力地挣扎但身体被人按住，一小管液体打进了他的身体，对于缓解疼痛毫无作用却让他失去了挣扎的力道。  
他偏过头看自己断裂的部位，因为视野所见而瞪大了眼睛。“不……”Bucky断断续续地说，感到牙关发颤。  
他们想把他当成武器。“不……”  
“闭嘴。”一只手掐住了他的下巴，他看到了‘Steve’，皱着眉，像是一脸不耐烦的模样，“当然他不会死，对吗？”这句话不是对他说的。  
“当然，他的身体非常的健康，即使在这种状态下，我们有理由相信他的体内有实验注入的药剂。”  
“真高兴知道，”蓝眼睛移向了他，Bucky张大了眼睛，‘Steve’露出了笑容，明明是一样的脸但感觉确实是天壤之别，像是光与影的区别，但是为什么？Bucky感到泪水滑下了脸颊，“不要哭，Bucky，你看，你本来就不是你了对不对？”对方用着诱哄似的语气，修长的手指划过他的眼角，“你本来就是我们的，只是短暂地被夺走，你以为你还是原先的你吗？你还能这么欺骗自己？”  
“你是我们的资产Bucky，从一开始就是，从那管小小的液体注入你的身体开始，它救了你的命对不对？你知恩图报对不对？”  
温柔的字眼伴随着麻醉的作用像是在盘旋，Bucky的视野眩晕一片，而蓝眼睛温柔地注视着他，修长的手指缓慢地梳理着他的头发，对方的嘴唇开开合合，说出来的话语像是一个又一个的金色圆圈，在阳光下不停地旋转，盘绕。  
然后消散。  
Bucky晕了过去。

他的肩膀很痛。  
每一根电线都连着他的神经，听起来毛骨悚然，但像是Howard stark应该会感兴趣的东西。他好奇如果棕发的科学家知道了九头蛇有着这种技术会不会选择来九头蛇，只是本着对科学的追求和热爱？  
Bucky的手指滑着栏杆，冷硬的金属随着指甲的刮擦发出细微的震颤声。他能想太多东西，却反而像一台过载的机器什么都不想想。  
只想待在一边静静地冒烟。  
Bucky咧开嘴，冰凉的液体滑过脸颊，他用衣袖擦去。  
他并不想落泪，但他控制不住。  
就像肌肉牵引金属时带来的痛苦一样，他苦不堪言，但已经学会忍受。而泪水也是一样，他已经习惯，但他改变不了。  
前一秒他坠落，视线的最后是紧咬着嘴唇的Steve。而下一秒他又看到了Steve，轻蔑而倨傲，身后的是九头蛇的人。  
荒谬又滑稽。  
他听到了脚步声。  
Bucky抬起头，黑衣服的人做了个手势示意，他身后的人拿起钥匙来开门，Bucky被带了出去，绑住脚踝和手腕的锁链让他走不快，但他勉强跟上。  
这是他的‘训练’。  
‘训练场’上他的‘同僚’，是他的‘陪练’，只不过最后他们不会和他轻撞肩膀互相鼓励，也不会伸出手将倒在地上的对方拉起来。  
他们一心想要他死。  
真遗憾他不能死。  
第一次时Bucky试图拉起一个黑发的小姑娘，她看起来那么小，几乎像是他妹妹的年龄，‘谢谢你，’那个小姑娘说，大眼睛里盛满了泪水，她的手就要触碰到他的，但Bucky看到了金属的色泽，一闪而过，藏在对方压在身下的另一只手中，当他拉起来她的那一刻对方一个反身就能用匕首捅进他的腹部。  
回忆让他直犯恶心。  
Bucky将视线移回前方。  
我伤害的都是九头蛇的人，他告诉自己。没用性质更为恶劣的另外两个字。Steve会怎么说？他让他们带回了一堆俘虏，即使这些家伙最终都会在牢里自杀，但他就是不愿意主动杀人，即使那是战争的核心所在。  
我不能死。他身后的门被关上，锁链掉在地上发出沉重的撞击声。他闻到了血腥气。肩膀的活动发出了咔嚓声，金属和血肉的交接处疼的更加厉害。Bucky把视线移到了前方。  
“Hello，scum.”他说，金属臂发出轻微的校准声。

有的时候Steve会来。  
他叫他Steve。即使他知道他根本不是Steve。  
一样的金发，一样的蓝眼睛，有的时候他甚至会摆出他熟悉的神色，但他不是Steve，他只是不是。  
但Bucky叫他Steve。像是一个恶劣的谎言。像是他从坠落的那一刻开始就对自己说的无数个谎言中的一个。  
最微不足道的一个。  
“你做的很好。”‘Steve’说，用手指轻轻地抚摸他的脸颊，Bucky坐在床脚，因为回忆而发抖，他的耳朵里好像还回响着骨头断裂时的咔嗒声，手掌好像还残留着肌肉粘腻的触感，即使金属臂除了压感以外甚至什么都感受不到。“我不知道……对不起……”他直发颤，“我不知道……”  
金属臂能够直接贯穿血肉。像是一把迟钝的利刃。脖颈的肌肉被拖出，被拉长，头颅依然在他的手中，但身体却已经倒在了地上。  
他手中的像是意大利面。  
Bucky开始呕吐。  
他像是要把胃也吐出来一样呕吐，直到视野被泪水模糊。他不知道什么时候被人拖了起来，又是什么时候被清洗被换上干净的衣服，然后他被带回了牢房。  
Steve来了。  
“我不知道……我不知道……对不起……我不知道……”他不停地说，像是一个无措的孩子在不停地重复着自己仅知道的词汇。  
抚在他脸上的手指停了下来。Bucky惊惶地抬头，“对不起……！”他想要抓住对方的手，但突如其来的一巴掌打断了他的话语。  
“再说那几个字试试？”蓝眼睛冷冷地看着他，Bucky怔怔地看着，他的嘴唇下意识地张合。他茫然地看着Steve。  
为什么？他想要问，却什么话语也问不出来。  
但对方突然笑了出来，蓝眼睛微微眯起，“嘘，”他靠近他，Bucky被带进了一个怀抱，他被搂住了，下巴压在了对方的肩膀上，一只手抚摸着他的后背，几乎像是给动物顺毛，温柔的接近不可思议，“你做的很好对吗？没关系的，你做的很好，嘘，嘘，你做的非常，非常的好。”  
催眠曲似的话语在耳边响起，Bucky下意识地开始闻嗅对方身上的味道，他闻到了血腥气。一瞬间他想要呕吐，但他把鼻尖紧压到了对方的肩膀上，然后是额头，他埋进了对方的怀抱，手指紧抓着对方的衣服，抑制着身体的颤抖。“你做的很好，非常，非常的好。”  
温柔的像是讲述童话故事一般的语调。  
血液的味道像是腐烂的花朵，但Bucky却闻到了甜味。  
他大口地呼吸着，像是接近溺亡。  
那只手一下一下地抚摸着后背，Bucky不知道什么时候他停下了颤抖。他下意识地抬头，蓝眼睛温柔地注视着他，一个吻落在了他的额头。  
Bucky闭上了眼睛。  
从那天起他开始叫对方Steve。  
因为他就是他的Steve。  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
“你知道你可以依赖我，对吗？”  
“当然。”Bucky笑着说，用肩膀撞了撞对方的，直到那张好看的脸上露出无奈的笑容他才搭上对方的肩膀。

换一个环境也没什么不对。  
Bucky闭着眼睛，感受着略微有些干燥的嘴唇和修长的手指在脸上的游走，他的心脏跳得很快，血腥气好像还依然萦绕在鼻尖，黑暗的视野里充满着狂乱的想象。  
旋绕的圆圈，盘绕的神色光晕，一点一点晕开，变小，然后消散，像是水面上的波纹，在轻微的滴答声后融入湖面。  
纤细的手指捧着他的脸，嘴唇碰在了他的额头上。  
就像是他爱他。  
Bucky颤抖着吸气，他睁开了眼睛。把手指搭上了对方的肩膀。  
“你爱我。”他说，感到声线不自然地发着颤。  
对方嗤笑，但没有否认。  
“你想要我。”他接着说，抑制着从尾椎泛上的寒意。他望进了那双蓝色的眼睛里，金色的睫毛微微地颤抖，蓝眼睛透过纤长的睫毛看着他，‘Steve’一语不发。  
“但是为什么？”Bucky呢喃。“为什么？”  
一切。所有的一切。他像是生活在海浪的漩涡里，他像是一艘遇上海啸的小船，船身被击打，被损毁，他看着所有的一切从他身边飘过，但他在旋转，永无止境，没完没了。等着被漩涡吞噬的那一天为止，但他看不到尽头。  
那双死去的眼睛似乎又在他的面前呈现，瞳孔睁的很大，像是因为一个恶作剧吃了一惊似的样子，只是血液从眼角流下。  
金属臂贯穿了脖颈。  
“为什么？”Bucky说，牙关咔咔地打颤。  
Steve依然看着他，手指停下了轻轻的抚摸，停留在他的颧骨上，对方收回了右手，只是用着左手的食指，停在他的颧骨上，缓缓地往下滑，“你有选择。”他说。  
Bullshit.  
蓝色的眼睛看着他，一瞬间里面出现的神色像是怜悯，“你有选择，Bucky，你可以选择在这里死去或是活着。但我希望你做出正确的选择，我让你活着，甜心，我希望你活着。”他凑了过来，Bucky下意识地后退，对方在略微的停顿后依然倾身向前，嘴唇轻轻地触碰Bucky的额头。  
“还有，亲爱的Bucky，别说你不想要。”他在Bucky的耳边轻声说。Bucky的瞳孔因为这句话而紧缩，他抽气，而那双眼睛在深深的一眼凝视后就收回，Steve走出了牢房。  
别走。一瞬间他想乞求对方，但他咬紧了牙关。Bucky抱住了肩膀，他靠在墙上，让自己停留在阴影里。  
他觉得冷。

“你在做什么？”  
“扣子掉了。”Steve简单地说，用牙咬断针线。  
“嗨，我当然知道是扣子掉了，但是为什么非得光着上身补？”  
“因为今天不冷，因为今天很热？”金发的伙伴扬起眉，抬头看了Bucky一眼后低头，他的嘴角弯起弧度，“你回来的好快。”  
“是啊。”Bucky让自己融入这种无意义的日常闲谈，他的视线在对方的身体上逡巡。灵活的手指穿梭着，然后那根手指回到了嘴唇旁，鲜艳的嘴唇微微地张开，洁白的齿列紧闭着，Steve的手指收紧。  
线断了。

Bucky睁着眼睛看天花板。  
这里的环境还不错。他想，起码不像是一个屠宰场，只有他一个人，也没有所有的拷打和刻意的虐待。  
那又怎么样？  
我做了以前不会做的事情。  
反正不会有人知道。  
反正他们都以为我死了。  
他睁着眼睛看天花板，他想起了他缩在床脚，看着金发的青年转身离开，他想挽留他，但开不了口。  
像是那些荒诞戏剧里所有犹豫未决的主角。  
如果奥瑟罗告诉他的妻子他的怀疑会怎么样？  
如果哈姆雷特在愤怒的驱使下果敢地毒死了他的叔父？  
滴答，滴答。他的耳边想起了钟表的声音，即使这地方根本没有那种东西。  
这地方也没人在意他，没人关心他。  
他看着他走开，他的话语像是一把小小的锤子，在他的心里敲开了一个洞。  
他看着他走开，视线不能抑制地停留在了他的臀部，黑色的布料裹着他的身体，他的腿那么细。天哪。  
弹性的臀肉随着走路而凹陷隆起，那么饱满，那么丰腴。  
他想要触摸，想要感受，想要让自己的指尖陷入其中，想要肆意地揉捏，想要掴打。  
Bucky颤抖地吸气，他垂下了眼睛。  
他勃起了。  
来找我吧，Steve，来找我吧，我愿意给你我的一切，我什么都愿意。  
我愿意死在你的身上。

Bucky掐住了对方的脖颈。那双眼睛睁大，棕褐色，Bucky注意到。他折断对方的脖颈后干脆地把他甩到了地上，就像对待一袋垃圾。  
他蹲下在对方的衣服上擦干净了手后站起。  
Bucky走向门口，带他来的人后退了，Bucky抿住唇走向前。他听到了锁链的声音。带他来的人示意他抬手，Bucky注意到那双眼睛里一瞬间出现了恐惧和畏缩。  
逃出去不会很难。这个念头短暂地出现在了他的脑子里。  
我能去哪儿？  
在一切过后，在他们都以为我死了后。“我要见Steve。”他抬起了手，看着那双眼睛，活着的眼睛和死去的眼睛也没太大区别，只是一点湿润和光晕，“如果我见不到他，等到明天你把我带出来时那就会是我们的最后一面，就会是你和所有人的最后一面，如果我是你，最好选择在今晚和所有你爱的人好好告别。”  
锁链扣上了他的手腕。  
“我没在开玩笑。”  
“而我总是很乐意多拖一个人下地狱。”

Bucky在稍晚的时候见到了Steve。  
他的心脏飞快地跳动着，焦躁一路上沿蔓延到了喉咙口，他不耐地用指尖敲打着铁栏杆，几乎想摔碎什么，如果这破地方还有东西可以让他摔打的话。  
听到脚步声的那一刻Bucky无声地吞咽。  
但脚步声依然缓缓的，慢慢的，一下一下，磕在地面上，像是一场刻意延长的折磨。  
婊子养的，他故意的。  
等到金发青年出现时Bucky看了过去，蓝色的眼睛眯着，对方的嘴角微微弯起。修长的手指搭到了铁栏杆上，指尖和Bucky的轻触在一起，然后滑动，顺着他的手指勾动抚摸，直到他们十指相触，指尖抵在一起。  
Bucky颤抖地吸气。他望进那双眼睛。“我想要你。”他说。  
“我恐怕代价会很高昂。”  
“那我就付。”他平静地说，看到对方的嘴角绽开了一个细小的微笑，皮靴的声音再次磕在地上，钥匙开锁的声音响起。  
他咬上了对方的嘴唇，身体撞击在铁门上发出沉重的声响。  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Bucky把对方撞到了栏杆上，金发的人的眉毛微微皱起，但没有说什么。他的胳膊环上了他的肩膀，一瞬间像是顺从的纵容和溺爱。Bucky咬上了他的嘴唇，吮吸，舔咬，他颤抖着喘息，在黑暗中那双蓝眼睛像是宝石，散发着幽幽的光。  
Bucky挤压着对方的身体，在他的腹股沟摩擦着自己半硬的性器，鲜红的嘴唇微微张开，吐出的喘息带着慵懒和甜腻。他的手指撕扯着对方的衣服，但黑色的制服比他想的要严实的多，像是一件精心包裹的礼物，除非你找到了那个小小的绳结，不如只是徒劳。  
“嘘，Bucky，嘘，不要着急。”金发的人说，嘴角弯出了一个小小的笑，他的膝盖曲起，微微磨蹭着Bucky的性器，有技巧地顶弄，然后微微地画圈，Bucky发出闷哼。蓝眼睛眨动，红唇张开，那么艳丽，黑暗中却又那么鲜明，像是刚吸过血，他凑过来亲吻Bucky的嘴唇，湿润的触感浅尝辄止，他牵起了Bucky的手，带到了自己的腰部，Bucky没意识到自己的手颤抖的几乎像是一场疾病，他下意识地屏住了呼吸，“这里，有扣子，Bucky，解开它。”  
Bucky照做了。  
他抖着手抚摸对方的身体，丰满饱满的肌肉轮廓，滑腻的肌肤，他从对方的腰部一路向上抚摸，像是抚摸一件艺术雕塑，带着自己都不清楚的恐慌和不可思议，Steve弓起身体，微微仰起头，蓝眼睛垂下看他，纤长的金色睫毛轻微地拂动，毫不在意地在他的面前展示着自己。Bucky的指尖按压小巧的乳头，让粉色的半硬颗粒挤压在一起，他用食指和中指掐拧，然后张开嘴覆了上去。  
“嗯……”他的头发被扯住了，Steve的手掌压住了他的后脑，竟然像是一个催促。Bucky张开了嘴，他舔咬那颗小小的乳头，在齿间摩擦碾弄，听着对方发出的甜腻呻吟。  
“你诱惑了我。”  
蓝眼睛看着他，俯视的角度，蓝眼红唇，像是艳丽的水妖，塞壬，但Bucky的心里却涌起了绝望，“你诱惑了我，你让我杀人。”  
Steve微笑，湿润的眼睛眨动，“是你杀的人。Bucky，你可以叫停，但你却继续。”  
“因为你想见我。”  
幼稚又可笑。  
他想见他。像是寻求奖励的孩子一样，他杀人，用他喜欢的方式，寻求他的关注，想要他留在他的身边。  
他眷恋停留在他的脸颊上的手指，轻柔地抚摸他的头发的手掌，在发间穿梭的指尖，带着暖黄色的光，温柔的记忆，能短暂地让他忘记他身处何处。  
他把他带来了这里，然后他给予他爱。  
他明明知道他无路可走。  
捅入时Steve发出了闷哼，Bucky知道他出血了，但他依然向上顶，臀部和胯骨的撞击发出了肉体的拍打声，Bucky掐住了对方的脖子，啃咬对方的颈侧，收紧手的时候他听到了对方的呼吸声，鲜明，他能感到手掌下喉咙的震动，Steve断断续续地笑，但没有挣扎，他偏过头，Bucky感到了印在发旋上的吻，他忍不住颤抖，然后更加重地啃咬对方。  
血腥气充斥在牢房里，像是虽然过去但依然触手可及的无数个时刻，像是他站在这里，像是他站在那个房间里，萦绕着他，包裹着他，缠绕着他，让他无处可逃。  
Bucky向上顶弄，修长的腿缠在了他的腰侧，紧致的肠道收缩着，Steve发出了窒息般的声响，但他的胳膊更加紧的环绕着Bucky。他们紧贴着，Bucky的手掐住了对方的腰，向下揉弄着饱满的臀部，掰开后他向内抚摸，然后指尖按压上了他们交合的地方。  
他感受到了湿润。他的指尖向内探入，Steve的身体一阵瑟缩，随之收紧的内壁让Bucky呻吟出声。  
他撑着对方的臀部撞击，抬眼向上看时他注意到金发青年的额头渗出了冷汗，他咬住了下唇。  
美极了。  
Bucky吻了上去。

“低头看，Steve，我们紧贴在一起。”Bucky呢喃般的说道，汗水从他的额头滑下，Steve低头，深色的性器进出着臀部，带出了艳红的肠肉后重重地顶入，他咬住下唇，血液顺着臀间滴下来。他应该能痊愈，如果不是某个人非要雪上加霜。  
他的膝弯被对方撑着，双手勉强抓住铁制的栏杆，身体唯一的重心是那一根在他身体里进出的阴茎。  
像是什么见鬼的恶趣味。  
棕发的青年的手一路上沿，掐弄着他的大腿，然后拧弄着大腿内侧，“唔……”Steve再度被撑了起来，宽大的手掌拖住了他的臀部，姿势的变换让阴茎顶入的更深，他感到额头渗出了冷汗，那只手抚摸着他的后背，他的嘴唇被轻咬。  
肉体的拍打和粘腻的水声在室内响起，Bucky向上顶弄，他重重地抽插，饱满的臀部拍打腹股沟的感觉软嫩而让人眷恋，他掐住了那团软肉揉捏。  
“你欠我的。”他低声说。  
“你一直都亏欠我。Steve。从头开始。那个时候到现在。你一直都亏欠我。”他语无伦次地说，心脏像是裂开了一条口子。  
而Steve只是看着他，最后他的嘴唇在他的额头上印下了一个吻。

在把Steve压到床上的时候Bucky没意识到自己流下了泪水，他压在金发青年的身上，重重地抽插，掐着对方的大腿内侧，在那里留下淤痕。  
他没意识到他流下了泪水，直到他压在对方的颈窝，感到自己的嗓子沙哑地不成声音。  
他抽噎出声。  
不是因为悲伤，也不是因为痛苦，而是因为绝望。像是一个旅人站在甲板上看再也回不过的故乡。  
温柔的指尖在他的发间穿梭。Bucky压在了对方的肩膀上，他痛哭出声。  
他的灯塔灭了。

“有人知道你来了吗？”Bucky问，他睁着眼睛看天花板，即使他知道这是明知故问。  
Steve点头，意识到对方应该注意不到后他回答了‘嗯’。  
在简单的清理后他离开了牢房，棕发的人依旧躺在床上，像是下一秒就能被抬进坟茔，Steve上好了锁后转身离开。  
他忍不住微笑。  
“你再也离不开我了。Bucky。”他轻声呢喃，像在诉说爱语。  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
“洗脑？”  
“是的，一种更高效的，更可控的手段。”  
看过来的视线让zola轻轻地咳嗽，“只是处在试验阶段，但不能说没有进展，Barnes中士始终是一个定时炸弹，而这种措施有益无害。”  
更何况我们经得起损耗。因为他无足轻重。他没有说出后半句话。‘Steve Rogers’对James Barnes有一种奇异的关心和接近令人不解的控制欲，他不想冒险，更何况只是说出这些就足够让对方加以考虑。  
但金发的人摇了头。  
zola张开嘴，“起码给我一个理由。”他问。  
蓝眼睛看向他，他好奇对方会说出些什么。‘Steve Rogers’在几个月前突然到来，像是一场未经预报的风暴，像是一场突如其来的洪水，他长的正像Steve Rogers，而毫无疑问Steve Rogers依然是盟军的好伙伴。但红骷髅相信了他。  
zola不知道他们之间发生了什么对话，但走出来的红骷髅脸上带着的是有嘲弄意味的得意。而‘Steve Rogers’面无表情，脸上带着的是接近冷漠的倨傲。  
当你毫无理由地信任的人只能是自己的敌人时这是一件多么悲哀又讽刺的事。  
他看向坐在桌子后的人，怀疑自己会得到一个官方式的借口还是一个无限拖延的不耐口令。  
但他得到了意想之外的回答。“因为我试过。”金发的人坐在桌子后，指尖在桌面上扣动着，蓝眼睛里一丝情绪也没有。

Bucky侧躺在床上，他用指尖划过Steve的侧腹，对方坐在床沿，脊背的弧度优雅地像蛇，蜿蜒缠绕，吐出的信子鲜红而优雅，他的发尾因为被汗水沾湿而带着些深褐色的意味。  
让人想要亲吻。  
Bucky靠了上去，他亲吻白皙脊背正中央的凹陷，同时指尖上滑，感受着因为汗水的蒸发而带着些许凉意的滑腻肌肤。他亲吻那处小小的凹陷，用上舌尖舔吻吮吸，尝到的味道咸咸的，他的手指划入那条骨骼的凹陷处中一路上沿，直到他的手掌扣住了对方的肩膀。  
Bucky亲吻汗湿的发尾，“你心不在焉。”他说，没注意到自己语气中的不满。  
“嗯。”他得到的回答也正好证明了他的话语。  
“为什么？”Bucky攀上了对方的肩膀，他的手掌绕到前面掐住了金发青年的下巴，让对方偏过头和他亲吻，蓝眼睛偏过来看他，金色的睫毛打下了一片浅浅的阴影，结束没多久的性事依然在对方的眼尾留下了残余的颜色，是艳丽的红，Bucky从他的唇角偷得了一个短促的吻，“是我做的不够好？”他下意识地问，像是一个渴求认可的孩子，卑微地拧着衣角询问，即使下一秒就要落下泪来。  
Steve看了他一眼后回过头，“你有没有想过另外一种生活？”  
Bucky的第一反应是觉得可笑。  
他将下巴压在了金发青年的肩膀上，胳膊环住了对方的腰，眼睛因为肌肤相触的亲昵感而微微地眯起，“你是指战争还没开始时？”  
Steve没说话。  
“你是指我没参军，死在了悬崖下，或者干脆没被你带来九头蛇？”吐出这几个字的荒诞感强烈的让Bucky感到匪夷所思，所以他也就弯起了嘴角。“这是你想说的？”他在圆润的肩膀上偏头印下了一个吻，以前这里有浅褐色的小雀斑，他遗憾地想。  
“我是指你的另一种生活。”  
Bucky睁大了眼睛，“你的意识被洗掉，你成为了只属于九头蛇的武器，你存在的意义只在于服从命令，你有存在的意义，只是因为还没发现另一把武器的性能有你那么卓越。”蓝色的眼睛对上了他的，对方的嘴角微微地弯起，他看起来像是在说什么笑话，只是没有说笑者的忍俊不禁，“但你比所有的武器要好，因为你会在不伤害到别人的前提下自毁。”  
Bucky扣紧了环在对方腰间的手腕，Steve Rogers看着他，眼中满是柔情，他像是在说一个假设，只是在说一场可能，像是在说曾经的‘我要去参军’之类的期望和憧憬。  
但他的语气平板的毫无起伏，即使他的语调温柔的像是在诉说爱语。  
他说这些话的口吻比起一个假设更像是一个陈述，像在写日记，像是对已经发生过的事情的复述。  
是不是这些曾经过？  
这个荒诞的想法突然出现在了Bucky的脑海里，出现的那一刻像是雪崩，一发不可收拾。  
“你是谁？”他本能地问。  
“你真的在意？”对方偏了偏头，Bucky睁大了眼睛，Steve笑着在他的嘴唇上亲了一口，“我爱你，Bucky。”他低声地呢喃，转过身体环住了Bucky的肩膀。  
吻落在了他的额头，鼻尖，嘴唇，然后缓缓下落，他咬住了Bucky的颈侧，重的接近撕咬，Bucky闷哼出声，金发的青年抬起了头，他的唇角带着血，蓝眼睛在昏暗的环境中像是带着光，像是正在燃烧，像是冰冷的火。一个小小的笑在他的唇上蔓延开来，他温柔地注视着Bucky，“我爱你。”他说。  
Bucky一瞬间产生了他在通过他对另一个人说话的错觉。  
金发的人撑起了身体，Bucky下意识地屏住了呼吸，因为在昏暗的环境下白皙的肌肤看起来接近无暇。  
接近圣洁。像是一幅画。低垂的蓝眼睛似乎带着怜悯。但Bucky无暇顾及。  
光裸的人跨坐在他的腹部。  
Bucky的性器被柔软的手掌包裹住，Steve握住了他的阴茎，金发的青年略微撑起了身体，大腿张开在身体两侧，肌肉的线条和轮廓饱满而诱人。Bucky因为在他性器上滑动的手指而低喘，Steve低低地笑，他沉下了身体。Bucky的阴茎进入了一个湿热紧致的所在。  
上一场性爱残留的精液还留在里面。Bucky咬住了牙，他重重地向上顶弄，弹性的臀肉撞击在了他的腹股沟，带来的触感让Bucky硬的更加厉害。他找到了Steve的手，然后紧紧地握住，金发青年俯下身和他亲吻，舔咬触碰间Bucky的嘴唇被咬伤，他尝到了血的滋味。他勾住了Steve的脖颈，用的是金属臂，校准声在肉体的拍打声和水声之间格外鲜明。Bucky在他们的嘴唇分开时低喘，他注视着湿润的蓝绿色眼睛，一瞬间他想要说话，想要询问，想要下意识地问询出一个答案。  
但最后他只是再度地吻了上去。

把Steve抱在怀里操弄时荒诞感再度出现在了Bucky的脑海，他紧紧地抱住怀里的人，滑腻的大腿内侧摩擦着他的腰际，湿热的肠道紧紧地绞着他，而柔软臀部的挤压让Bucky更加重地让他们的身体紧贴在一起，甜腻的呻吟从对方的口中发出，像是一路地蔓延，从耳道蔓延到了Bucky的心脏，带起酥软的痒意的同时带来了一丝酸涩。  
Bucky重重地向上顶弄，从对方的嘴里逼出一声尖叫的同时他射在了高热的肠道里。  
Steve趴在他的肩膀上平复呼吸，他还带着喘，尾音发着颤显得莫名的带着撒娇似的软意，Bucky别过了对方的头，扯着柔软的金发重重地吻了上去。  
真相是否真的重要？在事实会毫不留情地将自己灼伤的时候？  
Bucky注视着那双美丽的眼睛，他抿住了唇。  
他不想知道。  
Bucky无声地叹息，他亲吻对方的额头。  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
Bucky把指尖探入颈环的空隙处，他歪了歪头，因其紧密的贴合而下意识地拧起眉毛。  
宠物的项圈。他想。握紧了手上的枪。  
“我当然信任你。”Steve像是知道他在想什么一般地说，他抚摸Bucky的脸，语调轻柔地像是微风拂面。但是是有限的信任对不对？Bucky讥讽地想，没有说出来。他让Steve把那个带着电子色泽的项圈扣在了他的脖子上，贴合时发出了轻微的机械音，然后蓝色消退。他抬起头看Steve，金发青年却半跪在地面，他仰起头看Bucky，唇角带着淡淡的笑容，他用脸颊蹭他的手掌，半闭的蓝眼睛柔柔的。  
“我为你感到骄傲。”他说，灵巧的手指解开了Bucky的裤链。  
他以为他还有地方可去。Bucky心不在焉地想，一些小伎俩，如果他想要留下他的话远远不够，但他知道，他知道他无处可去。  
所以这更像是逗弄宠物一般的消遣。  
Steve告诉了他任务目标。他猜他得不到这样的‘殊荣’太久，一个由九头蛇现今的‘长官’精心编制的谎言。像是怕伤到他脆弱的正直感和尊严。真相搀着少部分的谎言，换一种叙述方式就成了十恶不赦，讲述时注视着他的眼睛几乎想让人毫无理由地相信。  
但是没关系，士兵最重要的是服从命令对不对？他以为他是第一次被道德感折磨？  
Bucky以为他会想到血，会想到惨叫。但出现在他脑海里的竟然是Steve给他的‘服务’。按压在他的性器上的柔软手掌，撸动摩擦的修长手指，以及最后含入顶端的鲜红嘴唇，还有上挑着看他的湿润蓝眼。  
对方伏在他的膝盖上，Bucky的手指在金发间穿梭，在高潮时他重重地压下了对方的后脑勺，Steve的喉咙间发出咕哝声，他的手指抓紧了他的大腿，Bucky低喘着松开了对方的后脑勺，精液从磨的红肿的唇角溢出，他看着Steve咽下了浊白的精液，眼尾发着艳丽的红，像是吸过精血心满意足的女妖，他的嘴唇弯起，鲜艳的舌尖伸出舔进了唇角的一点浊白，对方的喉结挑逗似的鼓动，“我为你感到骄傲。”他拉下Bucky的脖颈后亲吻他的嘴唇。  
一个带着精液味道的，色欲又咸腥的吻。  
Bucky的手指在膝盖上点动着，运输车停止时他握紧了手里的枪，视线扫过坐在对面的他的‘同僚’时，估算着怎样是合适的方法。最后的他的视线末侧闪过了一点蓝光。像是不起眼的一点星星的闪烁。  
Bucky攥紧了手，像是心安理得地找到合适的理由后就放弃的意志软弱者。这不能怪我，他告诉自己。脑海里一瞬闪过那双蓝眼睛，眼尾发着红，艳丽的嘴角沾着一点白浊。  
运输车的车门打开了。

“你做的很好。”  
Bucky把脸埋进了柔软的胸乳，他舔咬着对方的乳尖，在他发间穿梭的手指颤抖后抓紧了他的头部，Steve发出了轻笑。Bucky扣紧了那个挺翘的屁股，不急于顶撞与掠夺，而只是体验着被紧紧包裹缠绕着的感觉。  
‘求你，我有孩子。’那个男人颤抖着手摸向衣服内侧，Bucky瞬时以为对方要掏枪，他举起了枪。‘不不不！！！！’那个男人瞪大眼睛，仓皇举起的手上的是一个钱包。在Bucky有所反应前对方的颈侧被射穿，像是破空而来的一只蜜蜂，一点噪音后坠落，他转身看向来源，‘只是麻醉。’他的‘同僚’耸肩。  
是的，这个男人不知道，他本来就不用死的，因为他是科学家，可惜别的人不知道。Bucky在踏出那间演奏着‘死亡之舞’的‘舞厅’后扔下了打火机，他的‘同僚’已经把科学家绑到了运输车上，那管麻醉能让他安分地度过剩下的路程，汽油味熏得他头疼，但他抬起头看燃烧的烈焰，张牙舞爪，像是明艳的火把，摇动着，雀跃着，像是刚收到献祭品的异教神。  
火焰是否有任何偏袒？Bucky下意识地愣怔，‘愿上帝垂青于你们。’他无声地呢喃。  
他的思绪被一只按在他肩膀上的手打断，对方做了一个手势，很快就会有警察来了，Bucky最后回头看了一眼，像是他在故事书上才会看到的场景，火焰像是精巧的屋顶，它能让任何建筑物都像是教堂。  
茫然比厌恶更多的充斥在Bucky的心里。他根本不在意，他根本不在意杀死谁，他根本不在意什么狗屁理由，甚至Steve不用这么费心地给他编那些拙劣的借口。他甚至怀疑项圈的存在是不是有必要，反正他早晚会做的。因为他追逐着对方，像是一个浪荡子，像是一个绝望者，得不到绿蒂的爱就会绝望地死去的少年维特，他想要取悦对方，无论以什么为代价。  
他以为他还残留着怜悯，但那又是在什么什么消磨？在他第一次和人肉搏，第一次咬牙往柔软的侧腹送进一把匕首的时候？当他看着那个和他年龄相仿的年轻人睁大眼睛倒在他的身上，身体还残留着温度，但已经从‘人’变成‘尸体’的时候？  
Bucky把脸埋进了Steve的怀里，他呼吸着对方的味道，让自己被Steve包裹，他用舌尖舔着对方的皮肤，比起欲望和饥渴更像是一种麻木的下意识的动作，扣住他后脑的手缓慢地抚摸他的头发，Bucky有些想要依恋地靠上去，他抱紧了对方的腰，他想要看Steve，但更多的是不要，他的心脏涌动着烦闷和绝望，更多的是一种躁动，他抱紧了Steve的腰。

“他表现的怎么样？”Steve舒展着胳膊，看到zola的视线落在他的左侧后他毫不在意地歪了歪头，“我预计不错？”  
“是的，没有反抗，也没有那种难以控制的狂热，反而像是一台精密操作的机器，再好不过。只是Barnes中士的金属臂的功能还可以进一步地完善，电磁的干扰功能可能比我们想象中的要大。”  
“那就去做，不是现在你们又有‘新鲜血液’了吗？”Steve弯起嘴角，“还有其他的事情吗？”  
“嗯，阁下，”zola整理了一下措辞，“请原谅我的说法，但如果你要以这种方式笼络Barnes中士的话大可不必，我们的电项圈的性能要比您料想的要好，而且从来不出错，无意冒犯，但是您的举动可能会带来士兵们的轻蔑和，”zola踌躇了一下，“不信任。”他说。  
“我知道。”  
“您的意思是同意了？”  
Steve微笑，“我的意思是说这句话的士兵是谁？”  
“阁下……”  
“先生，项圈的功能可能的确是卓越，但你看到哪怕有那么一刻，他想要逃脱了吗？”  
Steve的手指轻轻地点在报告上，“那只是给他的一个借口，让他更加心安理得而已，先生，我们等的不是项圈可以完美无缺的那一天，而是我们可以放心地摘下项圈的那一天。以及关于你的问题，先生，因为我想要，因为我愿意，而没有人可以在这件事上掺一脚，”zola一瞬间觉得那双轻柔的蓝眼睛里的冰冷让他从尾椎上泛起了寒意，“找出说这些话的人，然后给他们怜悯和慈悲，记得这只是一个意外。”  
“好吗，先生？”  
zola点头，直到走出门后他才发现他的额头滚下了冷汗。  
他还以为红骷髅才是真正的疯子。但或许疯狂的基因也可以通过血清继承，‘只是一个意外，博士。’金发的人站在红骷髅的尸体边说，他的视线低垂，即使他的手上血红一片，‘谁不这么觉得的话就让他们小心一些，毕竟意外可能比他们想象的要多得多。’  
‘嗯，’蓝眼睛抬起对上zola，和那双眼睛相触的一瞬间zola忍不住颤抖，‘拿去烧了。’金发的人嘴角露出一个笑容，脸上的表情像是天真。  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
感到那只隔着靴子按压着他的脚面的脚时Bucky一瞬间以为那是错觉。但轻柔的力道渐渐地加重，存在感变得鲜明而不容忽视，那只脚缓缓地向上，刮搔着他的小腿，用上了些轻踩似的力道。  
没有穿靴子。  
Bucky眯起眼睛，他抬起眼睛看会议桌的对面，Steve Rogers依然拿着手上的资料，右手拿着一只钢笔，轻轻地敲击着桌面，注意到Bucky的视线后他抬起眼睛，施舍给了Bucky一个眼神和一个微笑，黑色的钢笔末端抵在了红唇的边缘，洁白的齿列微微张开，他继续进行着任务的说明，像是若无其事。  
只是那只脚缓缓地上升，不急不慢，像是吃准了Bucky不会阻拦。脚趾撩拨着他的肌肤，直到蔓延到了大腿的内侧。  
他的周围坐满了人。而这张该死的会议桌甚至没有所谓的‘桌布’。  
在那只脚踩上他的胯下时Bucky握住了对方的脚踝，‘停止。’他想用眼神劝阻，但Steve Rogers的视线根本不停在他的身上，他忙于回答他的‘同僚’的‘问题’。  
是有多蠢连这种任务都需要问问题？Bucky想要讥讽。但金发的青年脸上的表情太过自然反而让Bucky起了些不自然的心思。他想要在众人的面前侵犯Steve Rogers，强奸Steve Rogers，让每个人都看到他掴打那个挺翘弹性的臀部，胯骨重重撞击的同时让对方像个婊子似的哭喊尖叫，蓝眼睛里溢满了泪水，咬紧的 嘴唇鲜红的像是血，而那扭动的腰线连最纯熟的妓女都不及分毫。  
但那只可能是想象。过后他可能会把所有看到的人的眼睛都挖掉。  
Bucky握住了纤细的脚踝，用手指缓缓地摩挲突出的骨骼。感到握在手心的细瘦部位瑟缩了一下时他微微地弯起了嘴角。  
Steve Rogers依然回答着那些愚蠢的问题，脸上甚至连一点红晕都没有泛起，只是如果仔细观察的话，白皙的额头略微渗出了一些细微的汗珠，薄薄的，不明显，像是潮湿的雨天沾上的一点武器，金色的睫毛翕动，在脸上打下了一片浅浅的阴影，鲜艳的嘴唇微微地抿紧。  
Bucky的眼神变得幽深，他记起了把阴茎塞进那张饱满的小嘴时的感觉，金发的青年的舌尖灵活的像是蛇，他会用舌头舔过茎身，最后浅浅地吸吮头部，舌尖在顶端的小孔上挑动着，柔软的手指配合着他的滑动让对方显得‘尽心尽力’，而把精液射进他的嘴里时对方脸上浮现的红晕让他一瞬间看起来像是餍足。  
Bucky用那只纤细的脚按压碾磨自己发硬的性器，他的手指摩挲搔弄着Steve脚踝的肌肤，他知道对方非常的敏感，曾经他觉得可爱，现在他觉得像个婊子。Steve的脚趾略微地蜷缩，脚掌触碰到的硬热的肉块让他觉得像是灼烧般的发烫，他回答着那些愚蠢的问题，吝于施舍坐在他对面的棕发青年一个眼神，同时他配合着对方的动作，缓慢轻巧地踩压，然后是碾弄，他用纸张挡住自己的下半张脸，在下面弯出一个小小的笑容。棕发青年注视着他，灰蓝色的眼睛里像是燃烧着火焰，他的性器已经完全地硬气，Steve用脚趾挑动着，轻轻地刮搔，他感到了握住他脚踝的手掌的收紧。  
“有什么问题吗，Barnes？”  
“没有，阁下。”语气里透出的一丝咬牙切齿让Steve笑的更欢，他用纸张档住了嘴唇，“好极了。还有别的人有问题吗？”  
他在刻意地拖延时间。Bucky咬牙。金发青年的脚趾拂动着他的茎身，隔着裤子带来的触感模糊而不鲜明，但却因此更加增加了一些隔靴搔痒似的不满足。Bucky收紧了力道，几乎到能在那个纤细脚踝上留下淤青的程度，他将对方往自己这边拖拽。  
Steve用手撑住了会议桌，他抬起头看Bucky，视线里流露出的警告意味让Bucky露出了挑衅的微笑。  
‘来啊，我能在这里操你。’  
“没有任何问题的话我们就散会。”Bucky作势起身，“Barnes，麻烦你留下。”  
他扬起眉毛，重新坐了下来，指尖摩挲着对方的脚踝，他有些想要在那里印下亲吻。

“嗯……！”Steve攀住了Bucky的肩膀，实木的桌面有些冰凉，他下意识地有些瑟缩，他的上半身依然穿着整齐，只有裤子被剥掉了。Bucky扣住了对方的臀部，向上抬起后更加狠狠地撞进去，胯骨和臀部的碰撞发出了色情的声响，高热的肠道绞紧了他的性器，Bucky低沉地喘息，他抬起金发青年，手掌陷入了挺翘的臀部中，阴茎在紧致的内壁中小幅度地顶撞和碾磨。察觉到身体的悬空后Steve的腿缠上了对方的腰，因为重力而下陷的身体却把硬热的肉块吃的更深，他抓紧了Bucky肩部的布料，扬起脖子无声地喘息和尖叫，他的喉结被人含住了，在口中吮吸舔弄。  
“唔……！”察觉到凶猛的顶撞时Steve咬紧了下唇，Bucky的手掌掰开了软嫩的臀肉，让自己的阴茎更加深的进入。“想玩玩吗？”他覆在Steve的耳边低声说，然后开始了走动。  
“Bucky！”Steve抓住了Bucky的肩膀，即使在行走中棕发的青年依然顶弄撞击着，性器在体内小幅度的摩擦带起了Steve的恐慌，更多的是不满足感，他拧扭着腰部，走动带来的摩擦让Steve咬紧下唇喘息，他的大腿内侧肌肉有些发颤。  
然后棕发青年把他压在了会议室的门上。  
“Bucky！”Steve下意识地压低声音叫，他想要回答，但却被随之而来的重重撞击堵的没了话语。  
Bucky的胯骨紧贴着对方饱满的臀部，他让他们的身体严丝合缝，除了对方腰部留出的那一节美好的空隙，他把Steve的屁股向上抬，在自己的性器上碾弄摩擦，让每一次插入抽出时弹性的臀肉都能擦过茎身，他扣住了Steve的腰，让金发青年随着他抽插的动作而摇晃。  
Steve的手指扣在门板上，硬热的肉块在他的体内凶狠地掠夺，他的乳尖发硬，隔着衣服碰撞在门上时带来了一阵细小的疼痛，让那小小的部位像是着了火一般。  
他的臀部被撞的啪啪作响，而Bucky的手掌在他的下半身游移，揉捏掐拧着他的臀部。Steve向后压低身体，他感到棕发青年倾身覆了过来，“我想让你叫出来。”  
“不可能。”Steve压低声音回答，即使他的嗓音艰涩而沙哑，“我不是你的婊子。”  
“哦，你这么想？”  
右腿被抬起时Steve开始了挣扎，“Bucky！”  
但他的挣扎被轻易地缓解了，在他体内的性器操进了更深处，只是这一个动作就让Steve的身体软的几乎撑不住自己的身体。他的右腿被抬起，Bucky的手指掰开了饱满的臀肉，让那个因为接纳他而被摩擦的红肿的小洞暴露的更加明显，深色的性器在里面往复地进出，带出了艳红的肠肉后重重地顶入摩擦，他用阴茎在那里缓缓地摩擦画圈，深色的老二和白皙的臀肉和艳红的后穴的对比色情的让人硬的发疼。Bucky重重地顶入，让Steve的身体随之他的动作而无助地摇晃，他揉弄着掌中的软肉，让Steve的脸颊贴在了木门上。  
“你还想是谁的小婊子？”  
他掐拧着对方的大腿内侧，往被填满的后穴里填进了一个手指，Steve发出了呜咽声，Bucky更深地探入，在肠壁上碾磨扩张，金发青年的身体瑟缩颤抖，“我是你的……”他听到了尾音的哭腔，颤抖着扬起，让Bucky几乎兴奋的接近颤抖。  
“嗯？”  
“我是属于你的……”  
“小婊子……”  
他们的性爱似乎就是从这个时候开始失控。  
Bucky扣住了对方的臀部，重重地操进去，响亮的撞击声和粘腻的水声响起，Steve发出了尖叫，而Bucky无暇顾及，他掐住了对方的下巴，“我爱你。”他的声音几乎兴奋地失去了音调。Bucky没注意到自己声线的低沉和狂热。像是一个狂热的被魔鬼蛊惑的异教徒。他愿意献祭一切，哪怕是自己。他觉得自己像是在坠落，但所幸他还拖拽着另一个人，而只要和这个人在一起他不在乎自己是行走在地面还是堕入谷底。  
Bucky握住了对方的手腕把他压在了回忆桌上，他撕扯着对方的衣服，刚射进去的浊白液体从鲜红的小孔中流了出来，Steve撑起身体想要逃离，Bucky扣住对方的脚踝把他拖了回来，他咬上了对方的嘴唇，尝到血液的滋味时他分不清是对方的还是自己的，看过来的蓝眼睛里带着浓重的情感，接近于憎恨，Bucky忍不住咧开嘴笑，他又亲亲对方，“我爱你。”他轻柔地说，然后把发硬的性器再度捅入，扣住了Steve挣扎不止的腰，他强力地进出，接近于纵欲，在其间狂乱地亲吻Steve，脸颊，嘴唇，脖颈，锁骨，他留下密密麻麻的吻痕，内心涌起了说不清道不明的占有欲，他几乎想毁掉对方。  
把他绑在十字架前，然后点燃火把。就看着他灼烧，看着自己的一切化为灰烬，化为乌有，然后踏入火焰中，和他一起死去。

Bucky的脸上被重重地抽了一巴掌。力道重的让他的脸向一旁偏去，他尝到了血的滋味，他咬破了自己的舌头。Bucky回过头，金发青年在会议桌上坐直身体，白皙的身体布满了掐痕和吻痕，青青紫紫，看起来接近可怜，Bucky咧开嘴角笑的更欢，冰冷的蓝眼睛看向他。  
“不要再发生第二次。”  
“不然呢？”Bucky抚摸自己的脸颊，Steve下的力道十成十的重，他估计这个淤青不能及时地消退，但他会将它好好地保存在脸上，作为一个荣誉的‘勋章’，他巴不得别人看到，“你就继续这样像个小婊子似的抽我巴掌？”  
金发青年冷静地看着他。Bucky回望过去，他的视线在对方身上游移，几乎像用舌头在对方身上舔舐。  
然后金发青年伸出了手，Bucky直视着对方，“疼吗？”Steve温柔地问，几乎像是抽他巴掌的是另一个人，他的手指温柔地抚摸在Bucky的脸上。  
Bucky靠了过去，他亲吻对方的脸颊，另一只手的指尖探入对方的下体，Steve的身体微微地停顿，但没有制止，Bucky的指尖探入那个肿胀的小洞，导出自己射出的浓稠精液，浊白的液体在桌面上溢出，咸腥的气味和性爱的气息在空气中蔓延，“除非你亲亲我。”他用近乎撒娇似的口吻说。  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  
棕发的人沉默地站在Steve的对面。他们之间只隔了不到五英尺，是只要再迈几步就能触碰到的距离，但Steve硬生生地停下了脚步，就好像有一只看不见的手拽着他，对他说‘停止’。  
灰蓝色的眼睛抬起，他沉默着，像是在等待着Steve说些什么，先开口，然后说些什么，像破冰似的打破僵局，然后他们就能像以前一样又笑又闹，棕发青年的手勾在他的肩膀上，体重压的Steve略微弯下腰，但他却并不想阻止，阳光暖洋洋地洒在脸上，布鲁克林的初夏温暖的怡人。  
明明没有那么长的时间，但却恍如隔世。  
灰蓝色的眼睛看着他，Steve感到了苦味在嘴里蔓延开来。  
“你背叛了我。”他机械地说，喉咙里好像堵着一颗小石子，上不去下不来，只是打着滚地摩擦，硬生生地割开他的喉管。  
但棕发的人却笑了开来，那双眼睛看着Steve，坚冰从里面融化开来，露出的是血红的湖水，飘着断肢残骸，他看着Steve，一瞬间温柔又残忍，他弯起嘴角，就像Steve说了什么笑话。“背叛？”他重复，就像把那个字眼在嘴里缓缓地咀嚼，然后吞咽，“什么叫背叛？Steve，在你欺骗了我，侮辱了我，操控了我之后？”  
Steve沉默了。“你知道我别无选择。”过了几秒后他说，像是卑劣的狡辩。  
“你有。”  
是的，我有。但我不想。  
机器在他们的身后炸开，碎渣撞到墙上发出爆裂声和钢铁的撞击音。本来应该万无一失，只是当你满心信任的人轻易地反叛时，所有的筹措和准备都变得可笑。  
Bucky站在他的面前，他的身旁是特工们，技术人员，和科学家的尸体。冬日战士向来万无一失。  
Bucky站在他的面前，面前是炸开的机器，蓝色的电流和橙红的火光映照在一起，气流吹起了他的棕发，一瞬间Steve想起了那个夏天，他们站在一起，旁边是小声惊叫的女孩子，绚烂的烟花在夜空中炸开，Steve悄悄地偏头看棕发的人，朦胧的光照在他的脸上，映照出他侧脸的轮廓，温柔而模糊，蓝眼睛向上抬起看着夜空，随着烟花一明一暗，光彩好像绽开在那双眼睛里，轰隆声又让烟花好像炸在了Steve心里。  
而现在冬日战士看着他，脸上的表情像是漠然又像是疼痛，眼中的情绪像是温柔又像是憎恨。坚冰融化开来，但里面的已不再是清澈的湖水。  
Steve想要向他迈过去，但他的脚却像是钉在了地面。  
最后是Bucky开了口，“还有什么想要和我说的吗？”他轻描淡写地问，就好像他只是要出个门，不久后就会回来。  
Steve摇头。  
“好极了。”  
棕发青年说。他的左手抬起，Steve瞪大了眼睛，“不……”他急促地说，一瞬间时间像是暂停又像是飞快地流转，他迈开了步伐，脚飞快地冲过去，手想要先Bucky一步，但太迟。  
Steve瞪大了眼睛，血液从棕发青年的太阳穴侧迸溅出来。他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，世界开始颠倒，开始反转，Steve视野所见的都好像成了混沌的圆圈，盘绕，飞转，他想要呕吐。  
迟来的枪响才在他的耳朵里响起，响的接近刺耳，像要穿破他的耳膜。Steve抓住了Bucky的胳膊，但却阻止不了对方坠落，像一个断线的提线娃娃，“Bucky……Bucky……”Steve后知后觉他哭了出来。他的嗓音嘶哑不堪，泪珠一颗一颗地砸在对方的脸上。  
你听我解释。  
不是那样的。  
我没有选择。  
Bucky。  
Bucky。  
他哭个不停，手指堵在了太阳穴的那个小洞上，生命从那个小孔中流出，浓稠的血液淌满了Steve的手，他打着哆嗦，灰蓝色的眼睛半睁着，但光彩已经从里面黯淡。  
Steve抱紧了棕发的青年，“对不起……对不起……”他断断续续地说，喉咙深处泛起了作呕感，泪水模糊了他的视线，他颤抖着把嘴唇印在了棕发青年的额头。  
“我爱着你……”他最后呢喃，把嘴唇吻在了对方的下唇，那里还残留着温度。Steve颤抖着印上了自己的嘴唇。  
“对不起……”

更多派给他的任务成了间谍任务。  
保护一个要员，保护他或者绑架他又或者杀死他全看上层的意思，某种意义上全看Steve的意思。战争快要结束，谁都能看出德国人是强弩之末，燎原之火将息未息，剩下的火苗撑不了太久。  
Bucky感到意外，更多的是对于Steve给他的信任。在进行这种任务时他可没法带上那个‘漂亮项圈’，他不能说对于Steve的信任他感到的是感激和喜悦而不是暗地里的筹谋，但他想象不出那种场景。  
他想象不出他回到了部队里，回到布鲁克林，又或者是回到‘Steve’身边的场景。相反他却能想象待在他身边的场景。  
Steve有时会看着他，又近又远，他看着他，眼里却像蒙了一层雾，Bucky的心脏有时会因为那样的眼神而一窒。  
里面藏着什么？他想要询问，但开不了口，有时灼烧人的不是谎言，却反而是真相。  
所以他选择不去看。  
让Bucky困惑的是九头蛇似乎不是站在纳粹那一边，它就像一个影子，藏在德国人的身后，但并不施以援手，不是纳粹的朋友，当然也不是盟军的朋友。它的背后到底藏着什么？  
Bucky抬起眼睛，“绑好了？”他问。  
他的‘同僚’点了点头，这是一个看起来很干练的金发女性。他蹲下身体，轻轻地拍了拍被绑着的年轻先生的脸，“抱歉了，但路上你可能要委屈一点了，先生。”  
金发女性的嘴角弯起，当Bucky站起来时鲜艳的红唇张开。  
“hail hydra.”她用轻快的语气说，像是一句‘干的不错’。  
Bucky扬了扬眉，他没有回答。  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
  
一切都像是一场梦。Steve想。

像是一场漫长的，见不到底的梦，像是狭长的峡谷，以为走过一个窄部下一秒就是开阔的出口但迎来的依然是更加漆黑的见不清的走道，弯弯曲曲，蜿蜒狭窄，像一条吞着自己尾巴的蛇，看不到尽头。

前一秒他们站在山顶，‘从这地方跳下去起码要有十分钟才能着地。’棕发的人笑着说，把烟掐灭后满不在乎地扔了下去，他向外略微探头，似乎是要看看那个香烟的末路在哪里，Steve因为对方危险的动作而惊得拉住了他，而对方回过头，掌心覆上了他的指尖，寒冷的天气里热的近乎发烫，像个火炉，Steve的指尖下意识地抖了抖。‘我才不会因为这种蠢得要死的理由掉下去。’棕发的青年开玩笑。和Steve的指尖相触的手转瞬即逝，很快地分开了。

Steve也说不出涌上心头的那股失落是什么。只是因为太冷了。他告诉自己。

但棕发青年的下一句话是，‘如果我掉下去了，你回来找我吗？’

像是开玩笑一样的语气，但Steve却好像听出了什么情愫，莫名其妙的，像是玫瑰花茎上的刺，扎了一下后痒痒的，也不疼，只是痒痒的，泛起了些酸涩似的苦。他对上了那双灰蓝色的眼睛，在严寒中冷的像是冰，像是冻结的湖面，厚的能让马车在上面行走，但里面盛的是温柔，是蜜糖一样的，温情。

Steve的喉结滚动，形状优美的嘴唇张开，雾气股股地泛了出来。这地方真的太冷了啊，快点解决了，然后他们就可以回基地了，什么事情都可以慢慢来。都可以留到那个时候说。

‘掉下去才不用十分钟。’所以他回答。不能说这不是避重就轻，但他陡然快起来的心跳让Steve近乎发疯。我会死在这。他意识到，如果我得不到他的爱，又或者我得到了他的爱。而他不想。在这么冷的天气。在这么见鬼的时候。

灰蓝色的眼睛略微地睁大，然后又恢复，就好像Steve看到的只是一个错觉，‘是啊，是啊，’Bucky笑着说，‘可能它会被风带去什么地方也说不定。’

掉下去才不用十分钟。

看着那个人影坠落时Steve想。

掉下去才不用十分钟。

掉下去需要永恒。

他看着那个人影。

看着对方张开的手，看着朦胧传来的惨叫，看着那个人影在一瞬间的清晰过后变得越来越模糊，就像是影院的幕布被尖刀割开，刺耳的声音过后一切都破碎，摇摇荡荡。

Steve意识到他哭了出来。

他浑身发颤。

‘我疯了。’他想。

‘我的确是疯了。’

他松开了手。他们一开始让他当巡回马戏团的表演者，后来又让他当一个小队的队长。都很好，他不能说他尽善尽美，但他猜他还干的不错。这种事情没什么好争的。

但他还欠他一个答案。Bucky欠他的。

寒风吹过脸颊的时候Steve闭上了眼，尖刀，他想，像是能把皮肤割开的刺痛，他有一种下一秒他的脸就会裂开口子，然后溢出的鲜血冻成冰粒的错觉。呼啸的风声在耳边响起。Steve猜他不会死。但他也不敢打包票。

他稍微拖着Bucky走了一会儿。

棕发的青年很糟糕，胳膊在手肘以上断裂，而他惨白的脸色则毫无疑问是失血过多带来的‘杰作’，Steve一开始试图抱着他，但他意识到这是一个坏主意，无论是从保存体力的方面来想还是针对这种糟糕的天气的情况来看。他想给他们找到一个山洞，最多挨不过几天SSR就会找到他们。Steve断了几根肋骨，但他的情况还可以，他相信Howard也会对血清有同样的信心。

但找到他们的是九头蛇。

糟透了。

Steve的记忆从这个时候开始模糊。他记得自己伸出的手，五指张到最大，目眦尽裂，但阻止不了他们带走Bucky。

他记得那个方块迷人的蓝色色彩，就好像有一个灵魂在里面涌动，翻腾，他记得自己盯着它，不是刻意，只是他无法离开视线，他不能不为它的美而赞叹。

他想要呕吐，脑子好像被齿轮狠狠地轧过，压成纸片后又重新立起。他记得有人在敲门过后走了进来，‘无法掌控。’简单的几个单词吐出了后Steve意识到他在说Bucky。

然后他接受了zola的意见。在操作时他就站在Bucky的旁边，棕发的人看着他，眼珠从一开始的不敢置信的睁大到最后的平静无波，像是一潭死水，像是一个灵魂在里面熄灭。他看着他，平静的，不带一丝感情的，然后他的嘴角弯曲，‘我们将在没有黑暗的地方相见，Steve。’他近乎温柔地说，但又像一个诅咒。而Steve只是站在那里，不知道内心的酸涩由何而起。

他带给了他不会褪色的温柔时光，他带给了他信念，然后他带给了他毁灭。

Steve想，用笔帽轻轻地敲着桌面，阻止我，Bucky，毁灭我。他想到了那一双温柔的灰蓝色眼睛，然后里面被冰冷填满，像是泛着一股金属味。

最后又被狂热填满，像是带着火，不能不说不令人畏惧。但他的眼里的确映出了他，他吐出了那几个字眼，‘我爱着你’，错误的地点，错误的时间。但一瞬间Steve的确想要就那么死去。他的牙关打颤，一瞬间他想要把一切都给他。

他爱上了一个Bucky，亏欠了一个Bucky。现在又把他得不到回应的爱倾注在他的身上。

可笑的举动。Steve在纸上上签上了自己的名字，看着未干的墨迹时他想，不会太晚，也不会太迟，他做了自己应该做的，而Bucky迟早也会做他应该做的。

直到一阵警铃声打断了他，“什么？”Steve接起话筒。

“是的，阁下。”通过电流传来的微微变音的声音听起来犹豫又踌躇，像是强压着强装镇定，，“我们的任务失败了，现在正在派小队去营救，但短时间内不敢保证成功。”

“Barnes被阻拦了，车辆已经炸毁，现在我们在尽量缩小可能的范围。”

Bucky没想到，最后让他们暴露的只是一个小小的发音。

那个该死的，小舌音。

金发的女性表现的很好，他们‘绑架’的人也像是所有的政客一样，操劳过度，在后座上闭上眼睛的样子以及眼眶下的青影任谁都没有产生丝毫怀疑。

但是拦下他们的人问了他们的名字，在这个名字只要稍微偏向德式就会被绑起来的时间点。

Bucky自然地回答，而金发的女性显然还不适应。轮到她的时候她犹豫了，那个小小的小舌音就这么地暴露了出来。像是一滴小小的雨滴，平静地淋进了湖水中，刻在骨子里的语言让她的发音带上了那么点踌躇，然后那个小小的发音就那么清浅地出现了，Bucky希望对方没有发现。

但无论是短暂闪烁的眼神，还是他通过后视镜看到的对方拿起对讲机的举动以及后面出现的种种都说明了他是痴人说梦。

他们开进了一片丛林，穷途末路，然后金发的女性把昏迷的人拽了出来，提出了一个看起来愚蠢的不可思议但同时可行性也是最高的提议。

‘hail hydra.’她又对他说，像是中世纪那些深信上帝垂青于自己从而果敢地走进火焰中的信徒。

Bucky微微瞪大了眼睛，金发女性的动作太快他甚至没来得及反应过来。他把昏迷的人像扛一袋面粉一样扛在肩上就往丛林深处跑。定位装置在车上，而Bucky在跑动的过程中听到了爆炸声。

他不能不想起那双蓝色的眼睛，像是Steve的，但又不是Steve的，Steve总是看着他，揣测的，犹犹豫豫的，钢笔黑色的末端点在嘴唇旁，他的嘴唇将开未开，像是要说些什么但最后又封在了嘴里。

看到金发女性的蓝眼睛时他想起了Steve，但又不是Steve，那双眼睛里坚定，固执，让他想起了曾经的Steve。固执地追求不可能得到的，像是一个跑的太快的孩子，但追着永远不可能永远的东西。

Bucky咬了咬牙，他将这些想法甩出了脑袋，真他妈的见鬼。他想，只能尽量地用脚拉开距离，他的脑袋乱糟糟的，但唯一坚定且不需要怀疑和思考的事情就是他现在需要跑。

被绑架的人醒来时Bucky正坐在树根旁。他已经尽力地拉开了距离，而在这种情况下他优先考虑的应该是体力，如果被发现只能算他倒霉。

当被绑架的人开口时Bucky意识到他醒过来了，“醒了？”他简单地说，作为一句有点奇怪的见面语。

对方没有回答所有他也就没有继续问下去，他没必要和每个下场不明的人都打好关系。

沉默蔓延下去，直到对方说出一句话。“我见过你。”

Bucky抬起了眼睛。

对方却重复了一遍，用更加坚定的语气，“我见过你！”那双因为距离而显得颜色像黑色的眼睛略微地睁大，“我见过你！在影片里！你是咆哮突击队的……”

“闭嘴。”Bucky回答，用自己都没意识到的带着愤怒的语气，他冷冰冰地看向对方，“我说了闭嘴，不然我不介意帮你。”

他的手指下意识地绞起，像是所有紧张不安的时刻，焦躁与愤怒交缠在他的内心，针对谁的？不如说更多的是对于自己的。Bucky自嘲，无意识地碾磨着后槽牙。

直到那个人再次开口，“你知道美国队长死了吗？”

“什么？”

Bucky重复，想要把那些字眼过滤后重新理解，像是自己听错了似的，他咀嚼那几个字眼，下意识地重复，“你说‘美国队长死了’指的是什么？”

“军方封锁了消息，但是据说飞机坠毁了，‘失踪’，如果你想这么说的话。”

“谁干的？”

被绑架的人看过来，嘴角的笑明显的带着嘲讽，“还能是谁？”

Bucky让自己的耳膜被那几个字切割，“hail hydra。”对方用嘲讽的语气吐出，这是他第不知道第几次听到这几个字眼，但带来的冰冷感却胜过他坠落的那一天。

在直升机呼啸而过的时候Bucky扑过去捂住了想要大声呼救的人的嘴，他把他们藏在了树干后，在审视了那架直升机后他确定了太过招摇不存在一丝可能性后干脆地不顾对方的挣扎直接地捂住对方的嘴让他陷入了昏迷。

只是拍打的手有些烦人，在确定对方陷入昏迷后Bucky让自己陷入思考。

他早知道他无处可去，只是没想到早就一点希望都不剩。

这不是他的Steve，他的Steve早就坠入了深海。可能坠入冥河，但如果他希望的话海水才是一个更加优美和温柔的归宿。

这不是他的Steve。

但倾吐出爱语的嘴唇，抚弄在脸上的手指，注视着他的眼神，无一例外，除了在梦中外没有更多的地方出现过。他本身就是梦一般的存在，他是他的美梦。

触手不可及的圆月，坠落在脸上的一朵温柔的雪。

在意识到之前泪珠砸到了他的手上，右手，所以他才能感觉到。Bucky怔怔地望着那滴水珠，在月光下汇聚，反射着细微的银色的光，或许我应该自杀。他想，因为自己的想法而咧开嘴笑，他把脸埋入了掌心。

应该庆幸的是九头蛇的小队要比搜救的小队来的快一步。Bucky听到了仓促的脚步声，他原先以为流血事件在所难免，但他听到了熟悉的声音，那让他从藏身的树干后出来，拽着昏迷的男人。

“Bucky。”那个声音说。

这可真是殊荣。

金发青年审视着他，Bucky意识到他的脸上应该还有未干的泪痕，但现在要去掩藏也太晚了。“Steve。”他回答。

“你都知道了？”金发的人没头没尾地问了一句，但Bucky知道他指的是什么。蓝色的眼睛看着他，月光下像是不带着丝毫的情绪。

Bucky深吸一口气，“是的。”他回答。

“即使如此？”

是的，他早有机会逃走，或者是自杀，后者要比前者快的多也更方便的多。但他留了下来，等着他应该视为噩梦般的存在，等着在雪中带走他的那个人，他脸上的神情熟悉又陌生，而Bucky竟然眷恋。

他点头。

金发的人脸上露出了笑容，“我们将在没有黑暗的地方相见，Bucky。”他低声说，像是一句呢喃，也像是一句爱语。  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
  
在回去的路上Bucky的脑袋嗡嗡作响。

带着嘲讽的话语和金发女性颇为愚蠢的临终宣言在他的脑海里交替出现，重复交叠，最后混成一体，缠绕，合并，最后不分你我。

只是一句不停重复的‘hail hydra.’

Bucky突然想吐。

他弓起腰，用手捂住嘴，下意识地大口呼吸以缓解自己的症状，但并没有丝毫缓和，他的喉咙干渴着，蠢蠢欲动，而摇晃的运输车并没有任何帮助。

他闭上了眼睛，感到牙齿被咬的咔咔作响。他好像在缓缓地坠落。不同于能看到的白茫茫的雪，这次他在深坑中坠落，唯一能看到的只有漆黑一片的天空，他的周遭也是黑的。

而他在坠落，看不到底。

一根手指搭上了他的手背。

Bucky没有睁开眼睛，他知道是谁，也只会谁。但他不想回应，带着奇怪的，甚至于接近于别扭的情绪，他渴求更多，想要对方握住他的手，给他一个拥抱。但又奇怪地抵触，只想要对方走开，让他一个人，不要管他。

运输车摇摇晃晃，Bucky紧闭着眼，他的头发已经很长了，一直没注意去剪，而此刻没扎好的发丝垂落遮住他的脸，他倒不用担心脸上的表情被发现。

他不知道怎么做，所以他没握住那只手也没甩开，就只是放在那里。

然后Steve的手握住了他的。

Bucky瞬间感觉像是被烫了一下。他从喉咙里发出被哽住的声音。对方的手握着他的，只是他的，没有他们以前的撩动似的动作，时刻都渴求着做爱和想要做爱的暗示，而只是握着。就像这是一个再自然不过的举动，就像她的手合该握住他的。

‘美国队长死了。’

‘或者说是失踪，随你用那种说法。’

‘hail hydra.’

不是我做的。我不想那样的。

但我的确是一份子。

他想要询问，甚至是质问，从对方的嘴里逼出那个答案，他知道Steve不会逃避，他和以前相向。但他问不出口，真相会灼伤他，让他无从面对。当他知道真相的那一刻，他还能装的若无其事吗？

真相带着刺，轻易地让人流血刺痛，而谎言却是圆滑的像是个不带任何棱角的球体。

起码现在他还可以自欺欺人。

缩在自己为自己编造的谎言里，假装若无其事。

而一切都很好。

Bucky握住了Steve的手，他把对方的手放到唇边亲吻，小巧的手还带着手套，于是他就亲吻对方的指尖，圆润的，饱满的，带着一股血腥气和尘土气，Steve放任他的动作，Bucky的吻于是就下落到了对方戴着的手套上。

粗糙的触感，相同的质地，他不可避免地想到了另一个人。

看着他，蓝绿色的眼睛睁大，然后渐渐地缩小。

最后一切都消失，化作一个黑色的小点，化作一片雪。

Bucky攥紧了对方的手。  
  
  
  



End file.
